


Princess of Sunlight

by creampuffqueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eve being cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: It's springtime in Erilea, and the court and friends of Terrasen are gathering together for a very special event- Aedion and Lysandra's wedding. Not to mention, Beltane is getting closer, and Aelin's birthday not long after. In the midst of all of this, and rebuilding, Lysandra and her friends start to navigate the increasingly difficult world of the politics of Terrasen.Kingdom of Ash spoilers!! All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas. Crossposted on Wattpad under FandomFollies!





	1. Chapter One


    _I'm home._ That was the first thing that entered Lysandra's head as she shifted into consciousness. The sun was warm on her back, and she was safe in a bed that was her own, in a house that was her own, in a land that was her own, wrapped in the arms of a man that was her own. 
    
    The sunlight was streaming through the curtains, and it was late enough in the morning that Lysandra was suprised Evangeline hadn't awoken her. She glanced to her side, to the man who slept beside her.
    
    It was still a shock, to wake up next to the same man every morning and remember that he was hers, she was his, and there was nothing bad about it. She much preferred waking up next to Aedion instead of Arobynn.
    
    Lysandra reached up a hand and ran it gently through his blond hair. It was silky and smooth, and she smiled at the thought that he likely spent more time on his hair than she did hers. 
    
    She removed her hand from his hair and cupped his face. She marveled at the skin that was both rough and smooth beneath her calloused fingers, at the jaw that was normally so tense relaxed into a thing of handsomness.
    
    _Gods, he's beautiful when he sleeps,_ she thought. That thought had her reaching up, just slightly, to brush a soft kiss where her fingers had been tracing his chin. His Ashryver eyes fluttered open as she pulled away. 
    
    For a long moment, he said nothing, did nothing, except breathe. Lysandra watched as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and sniffed softly. Then his gaze turned to her own.
    
    "Good morning, beautiful." He said, voice still rough from sleep. 
    
    Lysandra smiled at him. "You say that every morning, you know."
    
    "And I'll say it every morning until the day I die." He declared. His rough hands rubbed gentle circles on her back.
    
    "Even if you wake up with me as a hideous, terrifying monster?"
    
    "Even then." She chuckled at him, her hand still cupping his face. He leaned into her touch and let out a soft sound that could have been a purr. 
    
    "I don't think you're coherent enough to make such promises, Prince," she said with a smirk. "After all, it's only, oh... about nine in the morning?"
    
    He gave her a playful growl. "I'm surprised you're even awake this early, sleepy-head." His grin grew, and he leaned forward and give her a quick kiss. 
    
    "What was that for?" Lysandra asked. She tried to keep the same swagger in her voice as he did, refusing to let him know that a little kiss had her toes curling beneath the blankets. 
    
    "To show you I am fully prepared to give proof to my promises."
    
    "Oh really? Are you now?" Lysandra purred. Her blood heated in her veins. "Well, as much as I'd like to indulge in your promises, someone needs to get Evangeline breakfast. She's likely raided the whole estate by now."
    
    Aedion pulled away, still grinning. "You're probably right. I suppose I will give you my proof tonight. Something to look forward to."
    
    Before Lysandra could respond, a pounding on the door cut her off. 
    
    "Lysandra! Aedion! I'm _starving!_ Get up!" The unmistakable cry of Evangeline sounded from the other side of the door, and Aedion huffed a laugh. 
    
    "Coming, just a few minutes." Lysandra declared, pulling herself out of the bed. She grabbed a shirt and pants from the pile of hastily discarded clothes and yanked them on, not particularly caring who they belonged to. 
    
    Aedion was buttoning up his shirt as Lysandra passed him, and the purely _Fae_ look he gave her made her realize she must have donned one of his shirts. His expression turned from Territorial Fae Bastard to Kindhearted Caregiver in an instant, though, as Lysandra opened the door to the little girl she cared for.
    
    Evangeline's red-gold hair was already braided back, and she had on a simple green dress as she stared down her caregivers. Her citrine gaze had Lysandra cringing. 
    
    "I'll get you breakfast. Sorry it's so late." She said before the girl could speak. Evangeline smirked and followed her down the hallway.
    
    They went down a flight of stairs, to the main floor, and headed to the dining hall. The Carraverre castle was small compared to others, like at Allsbrook and Perranth, but Lysandra thought it was the perfect size. Large enough to accommodate her family, and a fair number of guests, but small enough to navigate easily. She was forever getting lost at the Orynth palace.
    
    "You could have called for breakfast, you know." Lysandra said to Evangeline. "You're practically a lady, after all." The young girl only shrugged.
    
    "I thought it would be polite to wait for everyone else. But you two were taking _so long_ to get up." Evangeline groaned. Lysandra chuckled at her exasperated expression.
    
    She found a seat at the large oak dining table and called for breakfast. A moment later Aedion emerged from the hallway. He circled around the table, kissed both girls on the cheek, and sat down with a heavy _thump_ that had Evangeline giggling. 
    
    When the coffee arrived, the blond man drained his cup quickly and set it down. "What's on the agenda today?" He asked.
    
    Lysandra shrugged. "Not sure yet. Probably cleaning. There's always cleaning to do." Evangeline nodded in agreement.
    
    "Can I train with Ren instead of clean?" She begged. "I want to work on my swordplay more. He said he would teach me if I had time." Lysandra sighed.
    
    "If you can get him to come down here, then sure. For a few hours. But you will have to do some chores today. Aedion and I aren't the only ones making the mess around here." Evangeline bobbed her head earnestly.
    
    "Good." Before Lysandra could add on, a servant arrived with the breakfast plates. They thanked the woman, then dug in with the ferocity of the ghost leopard form Lysandra so favored. The eggs and bacon didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter Two

Swiping up the last of the dust from the shelf, Lysandra sighed happily. It was nearly the afternoon, and after breakfast she and Aedion had started cleaning. And cleaning. Gods, this whole castle was still covered in dust, despite the fact it had been inhabited for a few months now. If she never saw a dustrag again as long as she lived, it would be too soon. 

If she were a _proper_ lady, she would have just sat back in a less dusty part of the castle and let the servants work on cleaning. A part of Lysandra wished desperately that she could do that, but the other part knew she simply couldn't. It wasn't even about the moral implications of servants; she'd had plenty working at her beck and call in Rifthold, (though the servants in Caraverre were all willing and handsomely paid for their work) it was about the fact that they simply didn't have enough servants to clean the whole castle.

They had a total of five servants altogether. Three cooks and two maids. They didn't even have a groundskeeper. And though the two maids were dutiful, there was only so much the two young ladies could get done in a day without being completely exhausted. So until they got more maids, Lysandra, Aedion, and Evangeline would have to pull the slack. Which hadn't been too bad, so far. 

Except for that gods-damned dust. It coated every surface in the entire estate it seemed. When one part was cleaned, another part gathered more dust. It would have been fascinating, had Lysandra not been the one stuck cleaning it.

She was in the small library, which was so dusty that she'd walked into it and had sneezed nonstop for two whole minutes before she got herself under control. It had made her wonder what it would be like to be a dust mite, and had then prompted her to wonder if she could shift into one. She quickly decided against it and got to work. Some of the books were coated in layers of dust so thick that she couldn't see the titles on their spines anymore, and she didn't want to waste any time. 

Now, hours later, Lysandra looked over her work with a satisfied grin. She could breathe without feeling like she was choking again. Without the dust, the library finally seemed like a warm, cozy place that she would likely be frequenting. Deciding that she deserved a break after all of that, she selected a title that seemed interesting and plopped onto the nearest armchair.

And immediately regretted it. A cloud of dust flew up around her as she sat down, and she waved at it frantically for a few moments before it cleared. She coughed for a moment, clearing her lungs, before she finally dared to open the book, though much more gently, just in case another dusty surprise was waiting for her.

The book proved to be to her taste, and she didn't even realize that time had passed until a clock from another room chimed two. She sighed; time to get back to work. If Evangeline had worked her magic on Ren, the Lord of Allsbrook would be here any time. She set the book aside, vowing to come back for it later, and picked up her discarded dustrag. She made her way through the stone hallways of the castle and soon found herself in a back courtyard. She'd gratefully passed her rag to the maid who was taking care of laundry on the way there.

Sure enough, Evangeline was standing in the courtyard in front of Ren. The girl had changed from her dress to a simple tunic, and her red-gold hair was tied back. Her scars were stretched wide as she smiled. Ren paced slightly in front of her as he went over what he would be teaching her. The man spotted Lysandra, and gave her a nod before turning back to her ward. 

Satisfied that Evangeline was entertained for a while and wouldn't be getting into to trouble for a while, Lysandra went back inside to finish her cleaning.

She let out a resigned sigh as she came upon another dusty room and went back for another rag. She needed to get more maids.

~~~

It was late afternoon when Aedion found Lysandra. He had mopped an entire floor before stopping for a quick lunch, and then he had taken a break to help Ren with Evangeline. After that he had gone back inside to more cleaning. He hadn't even known it was possible for curtains to accumulate so much dust. He felt a flash of bitterness towards the Allsbrooks for not taking care of the castle that had once belonged to them, but it dissipated as soon as it came. The Allsbrooks had been living in a shattered Terrassen at the time; he doubted caring for a castle on a plot they had abandoned had been very high on their to-do list.

Aedion found the shifter in the library. She'd done a spectacular job cleaning it; there was barely any dust left. Curled in an armchair by the empty fireplace, a book in her hands, she reminded him slightly of Aelin. Their posture was even the same, down to the unnerving feline grace. However, when Lysandra looked up at him, green eyes piercing, he felt a thrill run through his blood that he'd never felt around Aelin. In fact, he most definitely _didn't_ want to feel that thrill around Aelin. She was his cousin. Gross.

All thoughts of any other female promptly left his mind as Lysandra smiled. "What are you looking at?" She purred.

"Me? Oh, nothing." He said with a grin. "Just wondering how you manage to look so damn gorgeous doing regular things. How do you look so stunning when you're only reading?"

Lysandra laughed and put her book down. She stood from the armchair gracefully, the movement purely feline. "Has anyone ever told you how much of a sap you are?" She asked. She walked closer, but stopped a healthy distance away.

"No one's ever had the balls to." Aedion said. He took a few steps closer. Lysandra cocked her head at him. Before Aedion could even open his mouth to speak again, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Aedion pulled her closer, if that was possible, and kissed her back. Lysandra looped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, and Aedion gladly obliged her. She broke it off before she was ready, but he didn't complain. For her, he'd do anything, even if it meant he got to kiss her a lot less than he would have liked.

Lysandra had just pulled her arms from around his neck, (though she didn't step away, he noted happily) when Evangeline poked her head through the doorway with a grin.

"There you are!" She trilled. "I've been looking all over for you; Ren had to leave. Look what I can do!" When she had both of their attentions, she bolted the rest of the way into the room. She stopped, raised her arms, and then promptly flipped herself over and landed on her feet. Both of her guardians were gaping. 

"That was incredible, Ev." Lysandra said. "Someone once tried to teach me how to cartwheel, but I was never any good at it." Beaming from the praise, Evangeline did it again. She lifted her hands triumphantly, a loud 'ta daaa' on her lips. Aedion gave her a slow clap, sure that awe was written all over his face. He didn't know _anyone_ who could do that, and his daughter- no, ward- no, gods what was she to him, was able to learn in a day. 

Evangeline did a final cartwheel before running the rest of the way over to them. Lysandra bent and kissed her tangled hair, pride written on every inch of her face. "Good job, sweetheart." 

Aedion stepped back slightly to give them space, but Lysandra motioned for him to come back. He kissed the little girl's head, then leaned forward and pecked Lysandra on the lips. And as Aedion praised Evangeline over and over again, he could have sworn that red tinted Lysandra's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write this fic so we actually see a wedding for once. Make sure to leave kudos and comments, love you guys!


End file.
